An acrylic resin molded product consisting of a rubber-containing acrylic resin is widely used. In particular, an acrylic resin film has excellent transparency, weather resistance, flexibility, and processability, and it is laminated on a surface of various resin molded products, wood products, and metal molded products. Examples of the specific use include a surface material, a marking film, or a film for coating a highly luminescent reflecting material to be used as a constructional material including an interior material for an automobile, furniture, door material, windshield, dustcloth container, an interior material for bathroom, or the like.
The acrylic resin is produced by emulsion polymerization, for example. Furthermore, as a method for obtaining a polymer from emulsion-polymerized latex containing a polymer, a method of obtaining a resin with excellent weather resistance, water whitening resistance, or the like by using aluminum sulfate as a coagulating agent is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Furthermore, the use of sulfuric acid as a coagulating agent is disclosed in Patent Document 2.